what if she knew i swore?
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart swears at Claire for being annoying and go's to have a shower.


What if she knew I swore?

The convoy was camped next to an old abandoned motel in the lost ruins of Texas about 50 miles from Las Vegas. All you could see was sand and shit loads of sand nothing else, it was really depressing. Looking around at the other convoy members I notice they were happy, just talking and laughing, drinking enjoying the moment. The only members we had now was Carlos, Claire and Chris Redfield, Alice.

Getting sick of sitting with the convoy around a small pit fire, I decided to have a shower to cool off since I haven't had a shower for months. Getting up from the ground and dusting myself off, I made my way towards the yellow hummer to get my towel and toiletries. Kicking sand as I make my way over to the hummer, thinking about everything that has happened since the outbreak. Shaking my head to get rid of the horror able thoughts.

Opening the door of the hummer and grabbing my backpack, opening it to get my PJs and toiletries.

'KMART'! I jump at Claire's voice _where did the fuck did she come from? _Dropping my PJs and backpack on the ground with sand. _Great so much for having clean clothes on I thought._

'Yeah what now?! 'Claire I'm kind of busy at the moment' I say in anger that she made me jump and frighted me, dropping to my knees and picking up my PJs and backpack.

'Where do you think you're going?! Oh and I can see that your busy' she snaps back in a growl.

I'm going to have a shower if that's ok with you? 'Oh and don't follow me I would like to have a shower on my own without adult supervision'! I yell back at her since I can't be left alone. _Claire being on my back every few minutes is annoying and pisses me off since I can't go anywhere without her yelling at me asking where I'm going as if she is my mum or something._

'And don't make Alice stand guard watching me like a fucking guard dog!' I would like to have a shower on my own is that too much to fucking ask? I shout back at Claire _knowing that would be the next thing she would do. I'm not stupid I know her and I can read her like an open book_. Standing back up to look at her dead in the eyes as I see pure shock and surprise on her features.

'Yeah I'm I may be autistic but I'm not fucking stupid I just have a different operating system' I yell at her already had enough of looking at her face, walking past her as I shove her in the shoulder, making her move out of my way. Putting my backpack on my back with one strap, walking past the convoy as I see their shocked faces that confirmed it that I was loud and they heard it/listened.

Carlos was just staring at me with his mouth hanging wide open, Alice she just had a small smirk on her face as I was walking past she nodded her head. Chris he was just sitting there looking distress as well as frighten. Poor guy he must be afraid of Claire like who wouldn't be. Well I'm not I used to be but not anymore. Leaving the crew behind me, I could still feel their eyes on my back.

Reaching the motel I look down the row of doors, going into one and noticing no soap. Walking down a couple of more than one didn't have a shower curtain and other one didn't have hot water, another one had blood on the floor.

After 4 minutes of searching I reached number 22 and walking in the room nothing was wrong with it, nodding in agreement I dropped my bag, turning around to shut the door. Thinking about not locking it but locked it just in case. I always locked the door I guess it's just a habit I've had since the outbreak. Closing the curtains so it become dark in the bedroom so no one could perv at me through the window. Walking around the room noticing there were 6 cans of coke in the mini fridge _sweet nothing could be better I thought this day just keeps getting better and better._ Turning around I sight an old radio! _Awesome could play some tunes_, running over to the radio I turn it on until a song comes on I know too well **stayin alive by the bee gees. **_Good song it's old but it's funky._

_The chorus started to come on._

'Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk'

'I'm a woman's man: no time to talk'

'Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around 'starting to move my hips to the beat of the music, getting into a hip hop dance. Walking over to the small but spacious bathroom, taking my clothes off by one at a time.

'Since I was born'

'But now it's all right. That's OK 'taking my shirt off first, slowly undoing the buttons on my flannel shirt.

'And you may look the other way' one by one I undo my buttons taking my time since I love this song.

We can try to understand half way down my shirt I start to sing softly.

The New York Times' effect on man my shirt now off as I take my singlet off over my head throwing it across the room.

Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, talking my bra off feeling relived at my breasts being freed from the tight conformant.  
You're staying alive, staying alive. Taking my shoes off followed by my socks throwing them away from me.

Feel the city breaking and everybody shaking, unzipping my skinny jeans and pushing them down my long tanned legs.

And we're staying alive, staying alive. Slowly pulling my underwear down, stepping out of them and making my way to the bathroom, closing the door after me. Singing louder now

Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive, staying alive. Looking at myself in the cracked mirror naked. _Man I look hot naked no one wouldn't want to jump my bones they will be too busy exploring.  
_Ah, ha, ha, ha, staying alive! Stepping into the shower and closing the curtain, I turn on the water and adjusting it to hot water.  
(Oh, when you walk) feeling the hot water touch my hot sweaty skin I almost fainted at the wonderful feeling of it running down my soft body into the drain. But before I could explain more of how wonderful it felt I tried to listen to the music realising it must have run out of static. _Well we are in the middle of nowhere and no radio stations anymore._

Putting my head under the spray of hot water, wetting my hair and my face enjoying the hot water making my skin turn red. Shaking my head as I think about Claire what I said to her before fuck. _She's going to kill me when I get back, well I don't have to come back I can stay in here as long as I want, remembering I locked the door, I smirked yep I'm going to have a long shower. She doesn't know what room I am in I just told her I was having a shower ha-ha and there is over 28 rooms in this hotel yep have fun finding me Claire. Silly bitch asking where I'm going._

_Thinking about Claire I realised I haven't really masturbated before wow that's what happens when you live in a world like this surrounded with zombies. I could try I guess, but where do I start wait I just have to think about something dirty and I'll get turned on and I'm all set. But the thing was I couldn't think of anything that turned me on shit._

_Wait what about Claire she's really pretty but cute and she's got a great body I think as I continue with Claire, her rude comments and nasty words as if she cares for me, I could just picture her body up against mine, rubbing our breast together like rabbits on heat. Her lips attacking mine with passionate love. _

I stop thinking as I feel a low pull on my lower stomach then I realised I was turned on. _Shit Claire of all people fucking hell. Well I guess I find her attractive wow she is I love the way she gives me a hug and pulls me closer to her._

I groan feeling myself get really wet just thinking about Claire. Slowly putting my hand over my stomach and going lower until I reach the my clit, starting to rub and getting less gentle starting to breathe heavy as I picture Claire just naked in front of me with her big round pink nipples stiff at attention and her big abs as I look lower to her legs where I see her vagina, her lips and her clit. 'OH MY GOD'! I moan as I feel myself getting wetter, almost dripping with need and desire. Starting to insert 2 fingers in my wet slippy vagina. 'Oh fuck'! 'Holy shit'! I growl feeling myself come closer to Cumming. Pumping myself really fast as I start to feel my orgasm coming closer.

'Fucking hell 'Claire'! I scream as my body starts to shake as I come and holding one hand against the tiles as I hold myself steady. Trying to get my breathing back into control_. Wow holy shit I think I had a really powerful orgasm._ Feeling tired and sore I start to grab the soap, washing myself.

'What have I told you about the swearing Kmart' now I knew who's voice that belonged to. _Shit how the hell did she find me, I locked the_ door. Didn't I? Dropping my soap onto the floor of the shower as I freeze. _How long was she standing there? Did she watch me? Did she hear me? The only sound I could hear was the running water. Oh fuck I can't believed she followed me in the shower._

_I have no I idea what you're talking about, you never said anything about the swearing I thought. _But before I could move.

I heard the shower curtain open and I feel something step into the shower with me_. Oh my god I thought _as I feel her body pressed into my back. Her arms wrapping around my small frame_ and putting her soft lips next to my ear._

'Well I'm going to have to do something about that now aren't I' Claire whispers in my ear so softly. Sticking her wet tongue in my ear lope, licking it from the top and down_. Oh god holy shit this can't be happening I thought_ as I felt her hands come up my sides from my hips and places them on both of my breasts, rubbing them and kissing my neck.

Giving me a good hicky. My brain turning back on I place my hands behind Claire and with one hand I grab her ass and the other resting on her hip, caressing the soft skin.

Hearing a moan from Claire made me kept going as I felt her turn me around, making me look her in the eyes, Claire bending down as I felt our lips connect.

It felt like fireworks when we kissed. It was soft but meaningful, bringing my hands up to put one on her cheek and the other lost in her red curly hair. Feeling her Deeping the kiss, she licks the button of my lip and opening my mouth, demanding entrance, her tongue comes out licking the insides of my mouth making me moan.

Letting our tongues connect and letting her win, pulling her closer to me as I feel myself dripping with desire again. _As if she knew what I was trying to do_, she pushed a thigh in my centre making me grind against her with my wet sex.

Moaning and groaning from the feeling of me rubbing up against her thigh almost made me cum at that every second. Pulling away from me, breaking from the kiss, I groaned from the contract. She cupped one of my breasts while the other she bent down as she sticked the hard stiff nipple in her hot wet mouth.

After a few minutes of doing that she did the same to the other breast with me moaning and grunting the whole time. Licking her way down to my dripping sex not missing a piece of skin as she kissed and bit her way all the way to my destination. Stopping in front of my vagina as I feel her hot breath on my sex making me growl in annoyance.

'Any time I now Claire' I say in half a grunt and moan. _Come on I don't have all day bloody hell_

'Your beautiful' I hear Claire whisper, quickly wasting no time she stick her tongue in my inter walls. Lapping up my juices as she licked and kissed me clean. Licking me up and down not wasting any of my cum.

'Oh fuck! Don't stop Claire' so close I moan as I feel my second orgasm coming. After I said that she shoved 2 fingers in my tight vagina hole, pumping her finger fast and faster. When stopping.

'What? Why you stop? I ask half moaned as I felt her stop pumping her fingers inside me.

'What have I told you about swearing Kmart?' Claire says looking at me from the shower floor.

Oh right sorry Claire I say truthfully as I look in her beautiful eyes.

'Thank you' she said after pumping her fingers into harder before and licking with such skill. _Oh god bloody hell I'm going to come so quick._

'Claire I'm going to c -come I growl so quickly_. _

As if she knew she pumped harder, Cumming so hard I moaned 'CLAIRE'! Collapsing as she licked up me clean, standing up and holding me as I rode out my orgasm.Shaking as I held on to her as if my life depended on it. Claire giving me soft kisses on my neck and shoulder, giving me a small peck on my lips

'Now that's what you get for swearing at me' Claire says looking at me in the eyes with a smirk on her face.

'Yeah lesson learned' I say back feeling my body come back to life. _Fucking hell_ _that felt good I thought and I could swear again._

Hugging her around the whist.

'Good girl' she says hugging me tighter, kissing my head. And rubbing my back.


End file.
